Conversations
by pagesix
Summary: This is a MirAndy tale spun completely through dialogue. Let your imagination paint the images to go along with the conversations.   Sorry- but the paragraph breaks did not transfer over properly.  Live Journal has a better edit.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello?"

"Where are my children?"

"Miranda?"

"Where are they?"

"They're right here. What…?"

"If a hair on either of their heads is out of place, I will have you drawn and quartered. Don't think I can't make that happen."

"Miranda?"

"Do you honestly believe I will not report this to the police? Do you think since I let you off the hook after Paris that I would forgive any possible infraction? Let me speak to my girls…now."

"Ok, sure… Here, your mom wants to talk to you."

"Hi mom"

"Caroline, are you all right?"

"Yeah. We're great."

"Where are you?"

"I don't really know. We're camping. We're going to hike the Appalachian Trail."

"Camping?"

"Yeah."

"What is going on?"

"Cass and I ran into Andy on the way home from school. She was packing up a car with all sorts of camping gear. She said she was taking off for a long weekend with the holiday on Monday and Cass asked if we could join her. Cass was only joking, really, but Andy said if it was ok with you, we could go."

"It is _not_ 'ok' with me."

"Yeah, we figured. I sort of faked a call and said it was cool."

"You did what?"

"I pretended to call you and then I said you were fine with us going along. Andy was really surprised that you said yes, but I poured it on kind of heavy with the begging and she figured I wore you down. So she drove us by home and we packed up and headed out."

"Caroline, I am beyond…"

"I know. I figured as much. But, we decided it was a case of easier to ask for forgiveness than permission."

"Caroline Ann, you and your sister…."

"We know. But it is so worth it. This camping stuff is awesome."

"Let me speak with your sister."

"Here, Cass. Mom want to talk to you."

"Hi mom, what's up?"

"Are you serious? Do you have any idea…?"

"Mom, we're fine. We were going to call you later tonight to let you know."

"Which one of you sent me the text?"

"That was Caroline. She thought if you at least knew we were with Andy, you wouldn't panic."

"So a text that simply stated 'I have your girls. I'll call you later' was supposed to keep me from panicking?"

"Really? That's what she wrote? Wow, she was a real moron with that one."

"Cassidy, this is not funny. None of it."

"Mom, we're fine. We're having a good time. And, we're with Andy. You know she wont let anything happen to us."

"How would I know that? I have not even seen the woman for the last seven years."

"But you know her. You know she would die to protect us. So don't worry. We'll be home on Monday afternoon."

"Let me speak with Andréa."

"Um… ok. I just have to find her. She went to gather some wood for the fire… oh wait, here she comes now. Here Andy. Mom wants to talk to you."

"Miranda?"

"Where are you?"

"We're in Kent, Connecticut."

"Where, exactly?"

"Macedonia Brook State Park."

"Do not move."

"Miranda?… Miranda? Oh crap. What did you two do?"

"It's not what you think."

"No? Tell me, what am I thinking, Cassidy?"

"You're thinking that we lied to go camping with you."

"And you believe you can prove me wrong?"

"Well, sort of. It was Caroline that lied. I just went along."

"Not funny. And how exactly did your mother know to call me?"

"Well, when we stopped for gas, I sort of borrowed your phone and texted her."

"Oh my god. So she had no clue about any of this?"

"Not really. I only said you had us and would call later."

"Shit. I can not believe this. I am so dead."

"If it's any consolation, we're dead too."

"Caroline…"

"Andy, don't worry. Mom has plenty of time to calm down before she gets here. It'll be ok."

"Cassidy, I don't think she's going to be calming down. If anything, I expect her to be so far beyond reasonable…"

"Let's not dwell on it. We have. Like, three hours. Let's enjoy it while we can."

"You guys… I can not believe what you get away with. Fine, let's start the fire. We can at least offer your mom some dinner when she gets here."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh no… the beans are boiling over. Andy, what do we do?'

"Just push the can to the edge of the grill where the fire isn't so hot."

"The hot dogs are gonna burn. If we wait for mom, they'll be black."

"Cass, transfer them to the plate on that rock. The fire will keep them warm enough and they wont burn."

"Mom is so not going to eat hot dogs."

"Not even the veggie dogs?"

"Really? You brought veggie dogs?"

"No. I got them from the folks a few sites over. I traded them for a couple of beers."

"This camping stuff is so cool."

"It's a shame the party must come to an abrupt end."

"Mom!"

"Miranda!"

"Mom, come on. We've been waiting dinner for you."

"Really. You've prepared Boef à la Bouguingnonne?"

"Miranda…"

"No. You do not say anything. I am here for the sole purpose of retrieving my daughters. I am not here to socialize or play catch up. What were you thinking? You just take my children over state lines without any consideration to me? Were you just too busy to call me?"

"I thought…"

"No you did not. There was a time I thought you did have a brain with which to think. Now, I find I was merely delusional. Caroline, Cassidy, let's go."

"Mom…"

"I do not want to hear it, Caroline. Get your things and get to the car, now."

"Fine. Come on Cass."

"Miranda, I'm…" "What? Sorry? You were always so quick to apologize. I was used to that sentiment from you. Until your final offense, of course. You never got around to that apology."

"Miranda…"

"It's a bit late for apologies now, Andréa. I am aware my daughters were a bit overly precocious today. I am also fully aware of their ability to manipulate easy marks. I will refrain from having charges brought against you, but I require you maintain a distance from my family. Is that understood?"

"But I…"

"I insist on it."

"We're ready, mom."

"Yes, well, let's go then."

"Bye Andy. Thanks for the adventure while it lasted."

"Your welcome Cass. Sorry you can't stay."

"Bye Andy. I'm sorry I got you in trouble."

"It's ok, Caroline. I know there was no malicious intent."

"Girls, you know how I love to wait."

"Ok. Bye Andy."

"I still don't see why you had to be so mean. Andy didn't do anything. Me and Cass are the ones to blame for all this."

"And don't think I have forgotten your involvement for a moment."

"But mom. Why did you tell Andy to stay away from us? It's not like she's gonna seek us out to corrupt our morals. Hell, she probably wouldn't have looked us up again anyway."

"Language, Cassidy."

"Can't you take it back?"

"I don' think.."

"Mom, Andy's innocent. Don't crucify her because we acted up."

"Caroline, what will you have me do? Call the woman and invite her over for dinner?"

"Well, you did ruin ours."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Well, what if just Cass and I invite her out for pizza, or something?"

"No. I obviously can not leave the two of you alone with her. God knows what you might convince her to do."

"So, can we invite her to dinner."

"Fine. Invite her, if you must. But I must insist on being present. Perhaps a Sunday dinner."

"Thanks mom."

"Don't mention it."

""Cassidy, I really don't think it's a good idea."

"Come on, Andy. Mom really did approve. You can call her if you don't believe me. Her only stipulation was that she be present."

"And you think that's going to convince me?"

"She'll be on her best behavior. I promise."

"Cass…"

"It'd mean a lot to me and Caroline. Please, Andy?"

Oh, alright. But if your mother starts in on me, I wont be held responsible."

"Understood. So can you make it Sunday?"

"Yeah. I think my schedule is open. What time?"

"Three o'clock ok? We usually do early dinner on Sundays."

"Sure. That's fine. I'll be there at three."

"Thanks Andy."

"Bye Cass."

"Hey Andy."

"Hi Caroline."

"You brought wine?"

"A guest is supposed to bring an offering. So I cashed in some stocks and bought a couple of bottles."

"Ha. Nice. Ooh, mom really likes this stuff."

'Yeah, I know. Every little bit…"

"Andy!"

"Hey Cass. How's it going?"

"Great. Thanks for coming."

"My pleasure, I hope."

"Don't worry. She's in a good mood today."

"Good to know. So, what's for dinner?"

"If the three of you would care to move beyond the foyer, we can proceed to the dining room and discover exactly what is for dinner."

"We're coming, mom."

"Hello, Miranda."

"Andréa. Lovely to see you again."

"Thank you for having me."

"Of course. Please come in."

"Andy, you don't have to help clean."

"It's ok, Cass. I really don't mind."

"Mom doesn't usually take work calls on Sundays. It must be really important."

"When is it not?"

'Caro, you know mom has been trying."

"Yeah, well, I think she can try a little harder."

"Hey, you guys are finishing up high school this year, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Graduation in officially in three weeks."

"Wow. What are your plans?"

"First the summer off."

"Yeah, our last summer off, ever."

"Unless you go into education."

"Hey, yeah. Never thought of that. But I'm planning to go into business management."

"And I'm going for a fine arts degree. I don't know if I have what it takes to make it with my own talent, but I can always be involved with art in some way."

"Too true. You should meet my friend Lily. She's been managing art studios for ever. She could probably give you a few pointers from all she's learned."

"Cool. Do you think I could really meet with her?"

"Sure. I can give her a call and set something up. Maybe a lunch date."

"Sweet. I would really appreciate it."

"No problem Caroline. I'll just give her your number and the two of you can work something out. Cass, you need a hand with those?"

"Nah. Thanks. I was just going to put them in to soak. I'll scrub 'em out later. You interested in playing something on the wii?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh, come on. We promise to go easy on you."

"Oh, thanks. Actually, I should get going. I still have to get some laundry done."

"Who are you kidding. We know you're doing free lance. You can make your schedule. I bet you can eke out some time tomorrow for laundry. Maybe before your afternoon 'stories'."

"I do not watch soap operas. In fact, I don't watch any television."

"That is a great weight off my shoulders. Perhaps there is a chance for you yet."

"Laugh at me if you must, Miranda. But at least I am not tied to my work 24-7."

"Yes, your work ethic is impressive. Jumping from one story to the next. Touching as many different publications as possible. God forbid you should commit yourself to a single project for more than a headline."

"What are you saying? Because I don't have myself contracted with a single publication, I'm not professional?"

"What I am saying is, I do not believe you have proven yourself to have the temerity and will to see a project, or a story through to the bitter end."

"I finish all my articles."

"Just typing 'the end' does not mean you have finished your article. Your writing has always been nothing more than a tease. You flit around the topic with hints and allegations, you never suss out the answers to the questions you so eloquently devise. In truth, you simply quit."

"I do not. I do my research, I find my answers, and I report them. Even my opinion pieces are complete in their arguments. And if my writing is so terrible, why is it I have been nominated for five separate journalism awards."

"And how many have you walked away with?"

"Two, thank you very much."

"Oh, how impressive."

"Mom. Stop it."

"It's ok, Cass. I should be leaving anyway. Thanks for having me for dinner. Maybe I can pay you back with a pizza night. Caroline, I'll call Lily. She'll probably get in touch with you in a day or two. She just loves sharing her knowledge with an eager audience. Miranda, as wonderfully argumentative as ever. Good night."

"What was that? You promised."

"I'm sorry, Caroline. I just…"

"You were just a bitch."

"Cassidy, I will not be spoken to in this manner in my own home."

"Fine. Let's go outside. I can not believe you. We were having a perfectly lovely evening and you had to blow it."

"I did not mean to 'blow it'."

"What is wrong with you? Can't we ever have friends without you tearing them down?"

"You consider Andréa your friend?"

"Why else would we invite her over? Why would we run off to go camping with her? Yes, we consider her a friend. Or at least someone we would like to have as a friend."

"Cassidy, don't you think she is a bit too old to be your friend?"

"Are you for real? Too old? She's what? Thirty? That's only fifteen years older than us. You wanted to be her friend and your like twentyfive years older."

"What are you talking about?"

"You liked her, once. We aren't clueless. We saw how you were back then. You really liked her and it hurt you when she left. Is that why you had to be such a jerk tonight? Is that why you get so angry when she's involved with us? Are you still mad at her about Paris?"

"Cassidy, I think you are in waters that are way over your head. I suggest you climb on a life raft and get out."

"Whatever. I'm going up to bed. Thank you for ruining our evening."

"Don't be upset mom. Cass will get over it. Although, I think she did bring up a few good points. Maybe you should think about it. I'm going up, too."

"Yes. Goodnight, Caroline."

"Goodnight, mom."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello?"

"Hi Andy. Are you busy this Friday?"

"Uh, I have a few things on my plate. Why? What's up Caroline?"

"I was wondering if we could get together for lunch."

"If you can do two o'clock, I can be free."

"Cool. Will you meet me at The Salad Bar?"

"Sure. Do I need to prepare for something?"

"Nah. I just have some questions and stuff I need to get together for school."

"Ok. I'll see you Friday."

"Great. See you then. Bye."

"Is she going to come?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"No."

"But we're doing it anyway?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. It was nice knowing ya."

"It wont be that bad, Cass."

"Sure. Easy for you to say. You already have dorm room confirmation at NYU. You have a place to move to. I'm stuck at home if Columbia doesn't come through for me."

"You'll be fine. Columbia is going to come through and you'll get out. That's why we have to do this. We can't leave her alone."

"She wont wither and die, Caro."

"No, but she should have a real chance at happiness."

"Fine. Let's do it."

"Andréa, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me. Miranda? Why are you here?" "I believe I asked first."

"I'm here to meet Caroline."

"I have come to lunch with Cassidy."

"Well, good to know they decided to divide and conquer."

"You think this was planned?"

"Kind of obvious. The question would be 'why'?"

"Why indeed?"

"So, do you actually have time for lunch?"

"I _am_ here."

"Will you allow me to buy you lunch?"

"You mean you want to stay and spend time with me?"

"Why not? The girls apparently want us to, so we might as well humor them."

"That would be acceptable. I promise to not criticize you or your work."

"And I promise to not lose my temper."

"Fair enough. You may buy me the spinach salad with the sesame ginger dressing."

"Right. If you grab a table, I'll be right back."

"You copied my meal choice?"

"It sounded good when you said it. It's not like you have a patent on it."

"Mmm. So how is work?"

"Busy. I have at least five irons in the fire. And deadlines are approaching fast."

"Are you struggling?"

"Not really. It's more like I'm invigorated. The pressure helps me to focus and I accomplish a lot more in a day than I used to. How are things at _Runway_?"

"Growing. Our last edition was our largest yet. Fashion's popularity seems to be exploding. Now with these television shows like _Project Runway_ the designers and the brand names are becoming general knowledge. We must elevate ourselves to remain in our position as leaders. We can not lower our standards or slip an inch. To that end, we are busier than ever."

"Wow. How many assistants do you need now?"

"Don't be cheeky."

"I'm serious. It seemed like you could barely keep the pace you ran when I was working for you. If your busier now, you must need more help."

"I find that I am delegating more. The years have given me the wisdom to realize I do not have to be in charge of every minute detail of the day to day. I am responsible for the final outcome. I work to reach that goal and along the way, I push others to step up and perform. Much like I did with you."

"Huh. You did do that. You know, I really did learn a lot when I was working for you. I still often counsel myself with 'what would Miranda do' moments. You're more motivational than one of those thought a day calendars."

"Well, it's a relief to know that I have made such an impression."

"More than you'll ever know, Miranda."

"Andréa, I would like to apologize for my behavior the evening you came to dinner."

"What exactly are you apologizing for?"

"I made accusations that I regret. I had no right to attack your work the way I did."

"If you believe what you said, then you have every right to voice your opinion."

"That is the point. I do not believe anything I said. Although there was one article, early on, that did actually make me feel you had given up and quit. I am sorry if I hurt you with my diatribe. Can you forgive me?"

"The hurt fades with time. Your apology will speed the recovery. Thank you. Do you happen to remember what the offending article was about?"

"I believe it was a series you covered on the ineffectiveness of the family services department. You were following the story of a homeless woman and her child."

"Oh, yeah. Well, I guess it read like I quit because I did. Karen was a woman who fell between the cracks in the system. I was heralding her case when she died of exposure during a winter storm. Her daughter is somewhere in the foster system now. The system quit, the city quit, the whole freakin' country quit, and frankly, I didn't have enough in me to keep fighting uphill, so, yeah, I quit too."

"I am sorry you had to experience that. As terrible as it was, I believe it helped you to mature. Your writing has since been much more poignant and provoking. You have a great deal to be proud of, Andréa."

"Thank you, Miranda. I'm not sure you know just what that means to me."

"I think I can imagine. I am not completely insulated from the public opinion of me. And, if I am not mistaken, you, specifically have managed to maintain a certain level of awe and respect for what I do on a day to day basis. Perhaps it is because you were also an editor in chief at one time."

"You remember that?"

"You would be amazed at just what I remember."

"Miranda, I have to tell you that I have really enjoyed lunch today. Thank you for staying."

"Yes, I do believe we have successfully survived a meal together. Will wonders never cease?"

"Maybe this is what the girls were hoping for; our burying of the proverbial hatchet."

"Perhaps. Would you be interested in trying to repeat our achievement?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Would you be amenable to joining me for dinner sometime?"

"I think I would love that. Just give me a call when you know your schedule."

"Very well. Until then."

"Good bye, Miranda."


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom!"

"What is it darling?"

"Mom, Cassidy and I are heading out to the freshman mixer. We'll be staying at the dorm tonight, so don't worry when we don't come home."

"Caroline, I would appreciate a phone call, or at least a text when you get in for the night."

"Yeah, I figured. We'll probably text so we don't wake you."

"Wow, mom. You look really gorgeous tonight. What's up?"

"I am going out for dinner, Cassidy. Thank you for your appraisal."

"Who are you going out with?"

"I have a dinner date with Andréa."

"Oh, great. Tell her we said 'hi'."

"Of course, darling. You two have a good time tonight. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. Goodnight, mom."

"They're at a freshman mixer? Wow. Hard to believe it's actually happened. The babes are flying on their own."

"Must you twist that knife, Andréa?"

"I'm sorry, Miranda. Here, this pinot gris is quite nice, give it a try."

"Thank you. I must say, I was rather taken aback when you showed up on my doorstep with a bag of groceries. I thought we were going out."

"So I gathered, considering your attire. Although, when I said I owed you dinner, I did not qualify that as shelling out for a restaurant."

"Have you always been so cheap?"

"Yes, actually. Besides, I may be better off than I was but I still am nowhere near your financial status. And, I'm a pretty good cook, if I do say so myself."

"Well, at least your taste in wine has improved."

"My taste in many things has improved. My friends being one of them."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"I'm distracted with cooking, cut me some slack."

"Only if it proves to be edible."

"Ouch. And she buries it to the hilt."

"You are being over sensitive this evening. PMS?"

"Nope."

"A problem brewing?"

"Not really."

"Fighting with family?"

"How do you always know where to go?"

"A gift. What is the issue?"

"I mentioned your name the last time I called home. It went over like a lead balloon. Words were spoken that should have been buried. I got hot and defensive. Now we aren't speaking."

"You have stopped speaking to your family because they said mean things about me?"

"Um… yes?"

"And since when do words effect me?"

"They weren't spoken to you, they were spoken about you, to me. I'm sorry if my knee jerk reaction is to defend your honor."

"My hero."

"Oh, shut up."

"So, what was said?"

"Nothing I want to repeat."

"Something along the lines of 'how can you deign to give any time to that bitch?' Or maybe, 'I thought you got away from that heartless dragon, why is she back?'"

"Ok, you are just too creepy."

"Again, a gift. Andréa, I do not care a whit what your family members think of me. Nothing they say can harm me, simply because I don't care. I appreciate your desire to defend me, but you do not need to ruin your relationship with your family on my account."

"It's not just you. They are minimizing my own feelings, thoughts, opinions, everything about me when they carry on like that."

"You are a strong, opinionated, intelligent, successful, beautiful woman. I don't believe your parents have the power to alter any of that. Andréa, you have come into your own. It is up to you what kind of relationship you choose to have with your family. I simply do not want to be a pawn in the match. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Miranda. I will never blame you for any rift that may develop between me and my family. I promise."

"Thank you. Now, when are we going to eat?"

"In five minutes. Will you top off the wine?"

"Of course."

"I can not understand how, after twenty years, the general incompetence of the _Runway_ staff still astounds me. My god, they just get more insipid with each graduating class from every one of those supposed schools for the arts. How are we to remain at the top of the field if the only positively artistic offering is a rehash of the 1972 June edition?"

"Careful, you'll spill your wine and merlot does not like to come out of couture."

"Andréa, I don't think I have ever been more frustrated than I am at this moment."

"How many did you fire?"

"One… from each department."

"Ouch"

"And there may be more if tomorrow's meeting does not go well."

"Have you ever considered getting out? That it just isn't worth the stress and disappointment anymore?… Miranda?"

"I heard you. I am actually considering your question. Assuming you are not asking in jest, I shall try to answer honestly. I don't think I would know what to do with myself if I did not have _Runway_. I can't imagine retiring from the workforce. Perhaps, some day I will feel I have accomplished all I could and will be able to step down without regret. But now, I feel there is so much still to do. I know there is new, inspiring talent out there. I just need to find where and how to tap it."

"Always hopeful"

"As I told you before, Andréa, I live on it."

"Well, maybe fashion week will bring you the spark you need."

"Or it will be a week of torture."

"Andréa, I don't see why you feel you must travel to the other side of the world in search of news. Isn't there enough going on here in New York to keep you busy?"

"Miranda, this is an assignment from _Rolling Stone magazine_. They requested I go to Australia to cover the kick off concert of this tour. You can't ask me to turn it down."

"I am doing no such thing. I just don't see why they can't wait for the tour to hit our fair city."

"It wouldn't be the kick off concert. Come on Miranda, it's not like I'm going to Afganistan. I'll be back in two weeks."

"Yes, two weeks. And then I will be leaving for Paris. That will be almost a month."

"I'm sorry about the timing, Miranda, but I am not sorry about the assignment. This is a huge opportunity for me. You'll just have to suck it up."

"Very well. I will indeed 'suck it up', but you will be present and available for dinner the very evening I return. I am sure I will need to decompress and I seem to be able to best accomplish that when I have your ear to bend."

"Deal. I'll even prepare chicken cordon bleu for you."

"That will be acceptable."

"Hey Andy, are you going to see mom this weekend?"

"I believe we have a standing appointment."

"Excellent."

"Why are you asking, Cass?"

"Caroline and I are going on a ski trip this weekend and we wont be home at all. It makes us feel better to know mom wont be alone since it's her first weekend back from fashion week"

"Cassidy, did you and Caroline originally push us together so your mom would have someone to be there for her, so she wouldn't have to be alone?"

"Well, kind of."

"That is really sweet. I am so going to tell your mom."

"No, don't!. She'd kill us."

"She would not."

"Please don't tell."

"Alright, but I think you owe me something now."

"Will you take cash?"

"Not so easy. I need your help."

"What with?"

"Are you free now?"

"Yeah, I'm done for the day."

"Come with me?"

"Sure. Where to?"

"Just come along."

"Andy, why are we here?"

"I'm looking for a ring."

"What kind of ring?"

"Something that says 'you mean more to me than I ever would have imagined'."

"Not 'will you marry me'?"

"No!, oh no. No way."

"Just checking. You don't have to have a cow."

"So this is what I was thinking."

"Oh, that's nice. The sapphires will go real well with her eyes."

"That's what I was thinking. So you think she'll like it?"

"Yeah. You gonna save it for Christmas or birthday?"

"Neither. I was going to present it this weekend."

"Why?"

"Sort of an anniversary."

"What? What anniversary?"

"It's been eight years now since I walked away from your mom and the job."

"Not exactly something to celebrate."

"No, but it's sort of a full circle recognition."

"You know best. Good thing it's a real nice ring."

"Yeah."

"Andréa, what are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"Cassidy gave me her key."

"And why would she do that?"

"Because I told her your request for me to be here tonight. And I told her it would be optimal for me to be here actually waiting for you so I can better assist you."

"Assist me?"

"Bags, luggage, last minute errands, dinner preparation. You know, things you don't really want to have to deal with alone."

"I had no idea you knew me so well."

"Yes, well, there's tea waiting for you in the kitchen and Clarissa has already been advised to contact you only if _Runway_ is burning down. I just began dinner preparations so it will be a while, so if your hungry you can have an appetizer. I'll make your luggage disappear while your unwinding from the trip. And then we'll catch up."

"I guess you do know me."

"So, what happened while I was away?"

"Work, errands, lunch dates with Cassidy and Caroline… you know, the usual."

"Mmm. So what has you buzzing in your seat like a bee hive?"

"I sort of went on a shopping excursion while you were gone."

"Do tell."

"And I bought something… a gift… for you."

"For me? Whatever for?"

"Well, I planned on something a little different for presentation, but, as usual, you ferreted it out of me too soon."

"Oh, am I ruining your moment?"

"I'll get over it. Miranda?"

"Yes, Andréa?"

"These past few months have meant more to me than I think you understand."

"What…"

"No, let me finish. Since the camping trip fiasco, you have managed to blow the doors off my hinges. I have been opened to sights, feelings, emotions that I never would have, nor could have imagined before you. You knocked me off my axis and then helped right me again. You have become a touch stone in my life. You are my truest friend and the most telling mirror. I have found myself in you. So I want to give you this symbol of all I feel for you and all you mean to me. Will you accept it?"

"Andréa, this is beautiful. Will you help me with it?"

"Um, yeah. It's measured to your right hand. Here."

"It is lovely, thank you."

"Mmmmm… Miranda? Am I correct in thinking what I'm thinking?"

"What would that be?"

"That that kiss was the start of us taking things to a whole new level?"

"Come back here and I will answer you properly."

"Hello?"

"Andy?"

"Yeah Cass?"

"Are you still at the house?"

"Yeah."

"Did you stay over?"

"Yeah"

"Andréa, please keep it down. I'm trying to catch up on my sleep."

"Sorry Miranda. Cass, can I call you back later."

"Holy shit. Don't call me before tomorrow. Congrats."

"Bye, Cass"

"By Andy."


End file.
